The One Who Was Saved
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Annabelle always hung around the castle, no one paid her much mind fore she was just a kid. That all changed when she met the Black dragon himself.


At Galbatorix's castle in Gil'ead a little girl wanders around the castle every day. No one bothers to kick her out because she doesn't get in anyone's way. Even Galbatorix himself doesn't feel the need to be bothered by her, but watched the little girl intently when she is in the same area as him.

She had long black hair and bright sky blue eyes. She always wore a pink and white dress that she would constantly trip on.

One day when exploring the castle she stumbled upon Shruikan, the king's dragon.

He opened his giant black eyes and stared at the little girl, not making a move to hurt her.

The little girl, too innocent and carefree to fear him, walked right up to Shruikan.

"Hello, Mister dwagon" the little girl smiled, it was her 5th summer. "My name is Annabelle, what is youws?" She curiously asked.

"His name is Shruikan" the little girl turned around to see Galbatorix himself standing in the doorway. "Tell me, Annabella. Why do you wander around the castle?" He asked in an emotionless tone.

"I don't know, I always found it in-te-westing and fun to explowe" Annabelle sounded out 'interesting'.

"Is that so?" The king raised an eyebrow, the little girl nodded. "Have you been in this room before"

"No" Annabelle tilted her head innocently.

"What rooms have you been in?"

"The cowtyawd, most of the main rooms, many halls, and a bunch of other places!" The little black haired girl smiled and jumped a bit.

Galbatorix was silent for a few moments, then spoke. "Shruikan wants to hear the stories of your adventures around the castle, would you like to do that?" By the kings tone he wasn't really asking, but the little girl didn't know that.

"Sounds like fun!" Annabelle sat down in front of the giant black dragon and started describing the courtyard. The king watched for a few moments before taking his leave.

From then on Annabelle was only seen in Shruikan's chambers, talking to the dragon in one sided conversations. The giant black beast only watched the little girl with his black eyes. Sometimes Galbatorix will stand in the room and watch the little girl interact with his dragon.

The dragon never made a move to speak to the child with his mind, in fear he would break her.

She was so innocent. Are all two-leg hatchlings like this? So small. So fragile...

One day the dark king gave Annabelle a necklace with a violet gem the length of his middle finger.

"I rarely give gifts to people let alone children, do not take this for granted" he told her. The little girl nodded and hugged the dark king's legs before running to tell Shruikan.

Galbatorix was slightly surprised, but quickly brushed it off and continued his day.

Ever since Annabelle got the necklace she never took it off. She was grateful that the king has given her a gift.

But she also felt like someone was always with her, watching her.

Annabelle soon got used to it.

She also got older and is now on her 8th summer.

Over time the king started to have more free time, but was slightly more stressed.

Thinking it would help him, Annabelle asked Galbatorix if he could teach her the Ancient Language.

After a while of thought the dark king agreed and started teaching her everything he knew about the Ancient Language.

The lessons finished when Annabelle was on her 11th summer.

She was still a little girl and very innocent, exploring the castle as she always did.

While exploring the castle one day Annabelle found a loose brick on the floor of one of the halls.

"Mister King, I found something!" Annabelle turned to Galbatorix, who was conventionally walked down the hall at the time.

He walked over as the blue eyed little girl moved the brick to reveal a black stone with violet lines running through it.

"Can you touch the stone for me, Annabelle?" Galbatorix inquired, he had Murtagh as a Rider and if Annabelle was chosen...

"Okay, Mister King!" The black haired little girl smiled brightly and reached out to the stone. When she touched it the stone started shaking and let out a squeak.

Annabelle jumped back slightly as a tiny head broke through the shell. The paws broke the rest of the egg shell and the baby dragon stumbled towards the little girl.

"Touch the baby, Annabelle" the dark king encouraged calmly.

The little girl nodded and reached out to the black dragon, the moment they touched a bright light filled the hall. When the light vanished the gedwëy ignasia was on Annabelle's left palm.

The black female dragon choose the name Draumr.

Galbatorix knew he didn't have much time. The Varden is gonna attack any day now, that would be leaving Annabelle and Draumr in the hands of the Elves and Eragon.

If he had to...

"Follow me, Annabelle, Draumr" the baby dragon climbed onto her Rider's shoulders and the two followed the dark king.

Galbatorix lead them into a very well furnished room.

"I want you two to stay in here for a while" he told the little girl and her dragon. "I will be back"

When the dark king left, Annabelle and Draumr played in the room.

The baby black dragon saw some meat on the table and leapt onto the wooden slab, devouring the meat.

"Be careful, Draumr. You might get the hiccups" Annabelle giggled as she watched her new best friend eat.

Galbatorix walked back into the room and looked down at the new Rider.

"I have taught you everything I know about the Ancient Language and that will help you to grow into a strong Dragon Rider" the dark king held out a small wooden chest. "Take this gift and do not leave this room unless someone comes in and takes you out, okay?" He ordered.

Annabelle took the chest in her much smaller hands. "Okay" the little girl wrapped her small arms around the dark king, who froze for a second.

"I must be going, stay safe" he told the little girl as he left.

"See you later, Mister King!" Annabelle waved as the door closed.

She climbed onto the bed and Draumr hopped next to her as the little girl opened the small chest.

Inside was a medium, smooth onyx gem on a necklace charm.

Annabelle quickly clipped it next to the violet gem that made the little girl feel like she wasn't alone.

"It's bedtime, Draumr" the little girl pulled down the covers of the bed and snuggled into it. The black dragon curled up in her Rider's arms and the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Annabelle curled up in a corner of the room she was in, Draumr in her arms.

She could hear the sounds of battle raging through the castle.

Then it just stopped...

Annabelle looked up fearfully as footsteps stopped outside her door. She hugged Draumr closer to her as the door opened and an elf walked in.

The little girl gasped and started crying when the elf turned to look at her, the elf looked female.

"Hello, my name is Arya" the elf kneeled down a few feet away. "What is your name?"

"A-Annabelle" the black haired girl stuttered. "And t-this is D-Draumr" the black dragon poked her tiny head out of her Rider's arms.

Arya didn't react.

"Can you come with me?" The female elf asked.

"Y-You won't hurt us, will y-you?" Annabelle pushed herself farther into the corner.

"Of course not" Arya held out her arms. After a few moments the little girl flew into her arms, hugging the elf.

Arya was shocked for a moment before picking up the little girl and walking out of the room with the two friends.

The female elf was curious to how a egg was hidden and this little girl was locked in a room, but questions would have to wait.

Arya walked into the room many important people were talking.

"Arya?" Eragon asked, confused on why the elf was carrying a human child.

"She is a Rider" Arya shifted Annabelle in her arms to show Draumr in the little girl's arms.

Everyone in the room froze and stared in shock. Annabelle hid her face in the female elf's shoulder.

"Stop staring, we're scaring her" Nasuada ordered the people, everyone stopped. "What is your name?" She asked the little girl.

"A-Annabelle" the blue eyed little girl stuttered. "And she is Draumr" the female dragon squeaked at the people scaring her Rider.

"Hello Annabelle, Draumr" Eragon spoke up. "My name is Eragon and my dragon is named Saphira"

"Is she quiet like Shruikan?" Annabelle curiously asked. "He is always quiet when I told him stories"

"You talked to Shruikan?" Nasuada asked, surprised the child was still alive.

Annabelle nodded with a smile, content to stay in Arya's arms. They were warm and welcoming. "I explored the castle a lot, no one really cared because I wasn't in the way. One day when exploring I found Shruiken and I talked to him, he didn't say anything back, but I knew he liked our talks" the little girl started petting Draumr, earning tiny hums.

"Did you ever meet Galbatorix?" Eragon asked.

"Mister King? Yeah, he let me talk to Shruikan and gave me these" Annabelle held up her necklace to show to everyone, a few gasped.

"Is that an Eldunari?" Arya kindly asked the little girl.

"What's that?" Annabelle asked, she held up the onyx charm. "He gave me this after I got Draumr and before the scary noises started"

Everyone in the room exchanged looks as Arya put Annabelle and Draumr down, but stayed close to them.

A ginger female werecat purred and rubbed against Annabelle, who giggled and started petting the cat.

"Pretty" the little girl awed as Draumr moved to sit on her Rider's shoulders.

While Annabelle was distracted the adults talked about what to do with her.

"Are you a werecat? I always wanted to meet a werecat because you guys are so amazing" The little girl talked to the female werecat that has captured her attention.

The ginger werecat purred and meowed for more pets, the child happily complied.

"So it is agreed, Arya and Eragon will watch over them. When the Elves leave to Ellesmèra they will take the two with them" Nasuada nodded as the others did too.

Arya kneeled down to be eye to eye with the little girl. "Is it okay if Eragon and me take care of you?"

Annabelle nodded. "You are the nicest and prettiest lady I have ever met"

"Thank you" the Elf gave the little girl a slight grin. Then turned to Eragon and spoke to him.

"What's you name, pretty werecat?" Annabelle asked the ginger female that have retaken her attention.

 _'One of my many names is Flare'_ a musical voice echoed in the little girl's head.

"Flare, that's a pretty name!" Annabelle smiled and scratched Flare behind her left ear, earning more purrs.

Annabelle, Draumr, and Flare played together while the adults talked. In the end Arya picked up the little girl while Eragon spoke.

"Saphira really wants to meet you and Draumr" he said gently.

"Is she really pretty like Draumr?" Annabelle wrapped her arms around Arya's neck for balance as they started walking.

"She is very pretty" Eragon said with amusement in his voice, this kid was gonna stroke Saphira's ego.

* * *

The Elves were setting up camp for the night as Arya, Firen, Annabelle, and Draumr sat by the fire.

"Annabelle?" Arya spoke up, earning the girl's and her now horse sized dragon's attention. "How did Galbatorix treat you before we came?"

The black haired little girl tilted her head in thought. "He taught me the Ancient Language and gave me my necklace. He was nice"

"Was this before or after you got Draumr?"

"Before" Annabelle was confused on why her caretaker was asking these questions.

"How did you find Draumr's egg?" Arya asked.

"I was exploring a hall and saw a loose brick, I called over Mister King since he was walking by and moved the brick to find her egg. Mister King told me to touch it and it hatched when I did!" Annabelle scratched Draumr on her neck, earning hums.

Arya nodded as she pet Firen. She then started telling Elven stories.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Annabelle asked nervously as she climbed onto the saddle on Draumr's back.

 _'It will be fun, I promise'_ the black female dragon hummed as she stood at the edge of a cliff.

"If you say so..." the girl on her 12th summer held onto the spike in front of her tightly.

 _'When you try out flying you will love it more than exploring'_ Draumr gave a dragon-like grin and opened her wings before leaning off the cliff.

Draumr didn't pull up until she was inches from the ground. When she did the black dragon skimmed the trees before going higher into the sky. The whole time Annabelle watched in amazement and excitement.

"You were right!" She yelled to be heard over the wind.

 _'I'm always right'_ Draumr's chuckle echoed in the girl's head as they continued flying.

They continued to fly together for hours until Arya called them for dinner.

* * *

"What will you name your sword" Rhunön asked Annabelle, who was now on her 16th summer.

She now had her black hair flowing down in waves down her back, sky blue eyes sparkled like they did when she was a little girl.

Her newly made Rider's Sword had a long black blade with a large onyx gem at the end of the hilt. The hilt fit perfectly in her left hand.

"Dwerva" Annabelle smiled as Draumr sent her approval through their bond.

"Night. An appropriate name" the blacksmith nodded. "Now run along and try it out"

The Dragon Rider nodded with a bright grin and sheathed her blade. She gave thanks to Rhunön before speeding off with elf-like speed.

Ever since the Elves have taken Annabelle and Draumr into their forest they have trained her in many things from magic to literature. She has grown as fierce and beautiful as any Elf even though she was human. Arya has been a great foster mother when she isn't busy being a Queen. Her hunger for adventure has grown stronger.

Draumr has grown bigger then most of the tallest trees of the forest. Most of the time she is flying as far as her stamina allows it, going farther out every day.

Flare visits the two often and joins their adventures, seeming to grow a strong with both Rider and Dragon.

All three of them have become a great adventuring team.

They all agreed as soon as Annabelle turns to on her 20th summer they were gonna leave Du Weldenvarden and explore outside of Alagaësia.

Farther then anyone has ever gone before.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I made this on my phone so if there is anything missing and stuff like that please tell me.**

 **Annabelle is one of my Inheritance Cycle crossover OCs so suggest a few fandoms and if I know them I might do it. If I don't get enough then I'll ask a few of my friends. Either Review or PM me the suggestions.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Later~**


End file.
